She's Clementine
by Sly Walker
Summary: While life may not be perfect, not grand, nor great, some moments seem they are. And that's all they needed to be.


_**She's Clementine**_

A Walking Dead, The Game, Fanfiction

Based on the Song "She's Coraline", From _Coraline_

With Use of Characters from Walking Dead, The Game."

I do not own any characters or songs from either _Coraline _or The Walking Dead

All materials belong to their respected owners

(I LOOOOOOVE YOU INTERNET COPYRIGHTS!)

_(Takes place during the Train Ride In Episode Three, Before Ben's reveal)_

* * *

The train ride to Savannah was a long and bumpy one. Walkers weren't exactly the smartest of all creatures, so when night came, and the headlights had to be turned on to make sure the track wasn't changing course, the walkers happily trudged into the lights, believing their next meal had come to them. Most were launched into the air, blood splattering and growling as they flew, while others stuck to the front of the train, either partially alive or dead upon impact. Most of the living slid down and under the train, but other grabbed on and wouldn't let go. After a while, Kenny noticed what was going on, and reached up to the intercom button on the dashboard, smiling to himself about his devious game.

* * *

Lee, Ben, Clementine, and Charles remained in the main boxcar. Charles and Lee hung back, while Clementine played a game of Monopoly with Ben on the floor.

Charles mumbled to himself, "Found the game a while ago. 'Couple of oldtimers and their kids came around. One of 'em forgot the game, so I kept it. Got Chess too, if they wanna play." Lee watched Clementine go around the board, only to land on one of the Orange properties that Ben had hotels on. She sighed and gave him the play money.

"I don't like this game anymore, can we play another one?" She asked, with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Come on Clementine, we haven't even got all the properties yet! How about once we buy up all the spaces and then a couple of turns more, okay?" Ben said, asking and pleading at the same time.

"Oh, alright. But just until we buy them all, and two turns."

Ben nodded with agreement, and they went back to their game.

As the game continued on, Ben was able to make good trades with Clem, while buying more of the properties. By the when all the properties had been bought, Clementine was nearly broke, and Ben was 5 spaces away from GO. There was a look of determination of Clementine's face, like she knew something Ben didn't.

Ben rolled, and landed double ones. He landed on Park Place, one of Clementine's properties. It had a hotel on it. Ben grunted in dissatisfaction, but still handed her a wad of bills. Ben rolled again, and got double ones again. This time, he landed on Boardwalk, and Clementine also had that property, with a hotel on that as well.

"What? Aw, come on. Clementine, can you give me a break?" Ben asked.

"Sorry Ben, but remember, you said that you couldn't loan or give special deals to some people in the game!" Clementine said, wearing a big grin on her face. Ben handed out the wads of cash, contemplated for a second, and put the money on Clem's side of the board.

"I'm not a fan of this game anymore, wanna play chess?" Ben asked.

"Alright, but let's count the money!"

When they counted it up, Clementine won by $25 dollars. They started to clean up, and Lee called Ben over.

"Hey Ben, I just wanted to ask, when were you going to graduate from high school? "

"This year, actually. I was going to think about college, and was almost applied for one until, this happened." Ben's shoulders slumped, showing how he missed the old days.

"Well, what were some of the courses you were going to take?" Lee already knew the answer, as Ben had described how his record of Band, Student Government, and other activities had given him a strong application, including his grades, and is high interest in business. Lee thought he might have had a chance in the business world, but he would never have the chance.

"Oh, well, Business Management and Finance would have to be taken, also, a little of stock broking and…." Ben drifted off, his eyes distant, but a smile on his face. Lee waited until Ben came back from his little dream. Once Ben came back, he sat down, and helped Clementine set up the board.

"_Hey, Lee, and Charles, come up here, there's something you should see!"_

* * *

"Alright, alright, this one's gonna be a flyer!"

"No way Ken, this guy is just going to splat."

"You al' are crazy, this one's gonna' be like a bug on a windshield."

The train zoomed closer to the lone walker, it's face twisting to see the headlights before it smashed into its body. A first, nothing happened.

"See Ken? I told you that thing was gonna splatter on the front." Lee said, a hint of alcohol in his breath. Then, a hand reached up, and tried to grasp onto the windshield. A swift hit with the blunt side of a hammer knocked it off, and blood flied into the air as the body was crushed under the train.

"Hah! I win this round you morons! Now drink up!" Charles shouted, while laughing to himself.

Kenny drank a bit, his face contorting into a look of disgust, then passed it on to Lee, who clenched his stomach as he drank. While Lee wasn't a known alcoholic, he did drink some after his wife and he got into fights, which occurred more and more until the day he caught her sleeping with another man. However, Kenny was not as fortunate, only drinking on occasion, so the amount of alcohol in his system was unusual to his body.

"Alright guys, I gotta check on Clementine, Kenny, you sure you can handle a graveyard shift?" Lee asked his drunken friend.

"I'll do it, ain't no harm for me to sit in a chair for a bit." Charles said, standing up to head for the chair.

Kenny simply nodded, and went for the door. Lee paused, and waited until the sounds of vomiting finished before entering. It was cold that evening, and Lee was underdressed. He thought about seeing of he could find a coat for him, and was grateful that Katjaa had decided to keep the coat from the car even though Clementine didn't exactly want it, and Lee hadn't helped to take out the supplies.

He entered the cabin, to see Clementine putting a blanket over the sleeping Ben, who had constructed a bed made of one large refrigerator boxes. It almost acted as a sleeping bag, with some of the flaps being used to cover up the top. There were holes in the flaps, most likely acting as air holes, just in case.

Clementine looked up, and ran to see Lee.

"Lee! Look what Ben and I did, we made beds and some chairs out of some boxes, and Ben let me use the mattress, we can share if you want?"

"Sure sweet pea, just make sure you're warm, grab a couple blankets." While Clementine went to get some blankets, Lee fixed the mattress and tried to make it as clean as possible. She came back, with two blankets, though they were torn at some places, and one had a couple of moth holes. Overall however, it was one of the best sleeping arrangements they had since Hershel's farm. They lied down, and pulled the blankets over their bodies, holding in a loose embrace. A little later, Clementine started to slightly shift a bit, and she began to speak.

"Lee?"

"Yes Clem?"

"Can you sing me a lullaby?"

"A lullaby?"

"Yeah, you know, a song, my mom used to sing one to me every night before bed."

"Hmm, well, I don't know too many lullabies, but I do know one." Lee said, a bit of drowsiness creeping in.

"Well, could you sing it to me?" Clementine asked, turning so she was looking at the top of the boxcar.

"Well alright, but I'm not the best." Lee coughed for a bit, and tried to remember a song. However, the only one he could remember was a song from a movie that he had seen with his wife and her little sister. He thought it was called_ Coraline,_ but he couldn't be for sure. And he began to sing

* * *

_Making up a song about Clementine!_

_She's an orange, she's a doll, she's a pal of mine!_

_She's as cute as a kitten in all of the eyes of anyone who ever saw Clem-en-tine!_

_When she comes around I will always look out for her, my little Clem-en-tiiiiine!_

_Making up a song about Clementine!_

_She's a peach, she's a doll, she's a friend of mine!_

_She's as smart as a fox in all of the eyes of anyone who ever saw Clem-en-tine!_

_When she's around I'll always make sure she's safe, my Clem-en-tiiiiiiine!_

_Making up a song abou-_

* * *

The snores of Clementine interrupted the song, as Lee began the third verse. Lee turned around, put his arm around her, and hugged her, slowly moving to make sure she didn't awake. And as Lee's eyes began to close, he had one more conscious thought. Life wouldn't be perfect, it wouldn't be great, nor would it be grand, but this one was close enough.

And that's all it needed to be.

* * *

(Woo-Wee, finally a new post, amiright? Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, just a huge chunk of writers block hit me in the head, and I just started to think of some new ideas. Not sure about my other stories, most likely, they will be on a hiatus for the moment, but I think I might stick to the walking dead for a while. Bye!)

-Sly54545


End file.
